Paradise Lost
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: When Wendy goes through a portal, she meet's John Smith together they travel to other worlds where they meet other character's from Disney/Non Disney films. This story will have Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella from Cinderella, and much more!


**Wow, ok so after watching Paradise Lost: Wendy and Roscoe on Youtube I decided to make a crazy crossover, and I hope it works, ok so Wendy Darling is seventeen in this story and goes through a portal where she meets John Smith. Along the way they meet character's from other Disney classics, such as: Gaston from Beauty and The Beast (creeper guy who has a thing for Wendy) random I know. Cinderella from of course her own title movie, (a twisted princess who tries to seduce John) hehe really wacked up! Frollo from Hunchback of Notre Dame (a man who yearns for escape from his destiny) And of course Dimitri from Anastasia (I know he's not a Disney character, anyway he join's Wendy and John in their adventure later on) teehee! And more to come! Please enjoy the random thought processes of my mind!**

Wendy Darling stared down at her plate, trying to ignore Elizabeth Walters as she taunted her. She couldn't believe that her parent's had made her go to finishing school, for one thing it seemed that no matter how hard she tried she was never accepted.

She had been there for two years, and was still trying to adjust to the odd feeling of the being the outcast. The other girl's kept their distance from Wendy when she had told them the story of Neverland.

She was now known as The Dreamer Girl and every time someone mentioned Neverland they burst into giggles. Her cheeks burned as Elizabeth made a rude tinkling sound, "Hear that, girl's I think the Tink that Wendy meant was actually her-" but whatever she was about to say next was interrupted as the Headmistress gave a loud "Hem, hem."

Wendy gave a slow sigh of relief and eyed the rather sad looking dinner of fish fillet with slight disgust. She had never been one for eating fish, and it seemed that was all they served at Madam Evangeline's School for Girls.

Her thought's drifted back to Peter Pan and of course Tinkerbell, it was the time she had been with Peter that she had learned to be herself. "Looks like someone's in Never Never Land." Elizabeth said in a horrible sing-songey way.

Wendy glared at her and almost said something rude, when the Headmistress stood up and dismissed them to go to bed. Wendy headed up for her own room and sat down on her bed and stared up at the full moon. She fancied that she could see the faint smoky outline of Peter's flying ship in the clouds.

She heard a loud rustling noise behind her and whirled around to see a large purplish portal, for that was what she was sure it was. She had never seen anything quite like it, and so her curiosity was aroused.

Before she realized quite what she was doing, she was off her bed and headed towards it in a daze. She studied it for awhile and then before she had quite realized what she was doing, she was packing a bag.

She filled it with all the essential's and then before she could change her mind, she slipped through. Too be honest it was quite a peculiar sensation, and she felt like she was being tossed around like a rag doll.

Just when she thought she would throw up from the dizzying sensation she could feel herself being tossed out. It felt like she had been catapulted and Wendy suddenly could feel her descent being slowed down until she landed on something soft and sweet smelling.

She didn't even try to get up, she just blacked out. When she came too, she realized two thing's one her hands were tied and two she was on a ship. As she looked around herself, she noticed that the room was a lot larger than your normal cabin room.

Which meant that she had to be in the Captain's quarter's, she frowned as she heard a dog start barking wildly. She craned her neck around to see a pug dog wearing a blue collar chase a raccoon with its cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk's.

She let out a giggle as she watched them chase each other around the room, at one point the raccoon stopped near a carousel that had dog biscuits and snatched them up. The poor pug let out a yelp as the raccoon swallowed the remaining cherries and proceeded to eat the dog biscuits.

She watched in amusement as the raccoon darted out through the window, where the pug gave chase. As the pug's barking receded, a burly man whose chest looked like a barrel strode in. The man wore a fancy purple outfit complete with an obnoxious large hat.

She raised an eyebrow as she took in his rather odious appearance, the man stroked his goatee and eyed her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze until he finally spoke, "Isn't it funny how my men and I saw you seemingly fly." He said it with his rather piggish eyes narrowing even further.

"Are you saying I'm a witch?" Wendy demanded, the man snorted "So you're English? He asked and strode towards the same window where the pug and the raccoon had disappeared. When he reached the window, he stiffened and let out a gasp, "What have you done with Percy?" he all but shouted.

Wendy scooted back as the man approached her looking murderous, "I haven't done anything to Percy!" she stammered but the man merely yanked her up and roughly dragged her out of the Captain's Quarter's.

She was thrown onto the deck, where a group of men all looked alarmed as their leader demanded for the plank to be brought. Wendy swallowed nervously as she watched some men slowly do as the man had ordered.

Two men approached the man nervously, "But Governor, she's a lady and shouldn't we wait for the Cap'n." asked a dark haired man who looked over at Wendy who struggled to get into some sort of a sitting position.

The Governor just glared and strode over to Wendy, before she could move he had yanked her up again and shoved her towards the plank. Wendy stumbled and swallowed nervously, she had a feeling that Peter Pan wouldn't be there to save her this time.

Her eyes filled with tears and she glanced back at the group of men who were watching her. Well if she was going to die, she would die with her head held high as a real lady should. She straitened her spine and fearlessly strode forward.

As she stepped off, she heard a deeper man's voice say something. But by the time she did she could feel the cold water seep into her dress and her very skin. It was almost dreamlike as she sank into the sea. Just as she started to lose consciousness, she heard something that sounded like a deeper splash behind her.

She barely registered the stronger male hands that undid the knots that held her wrists together. Or the same set of hands pulling her towards the surface of the water, the hands dragged her out to land, where the man started doing compressions.

When that didn't work the man's lips decended on hers, Wendy could feel air slowly working itself inside of her. She gasped and her eyes flew open as she twisted her head towards the sand where she coughed up water.

The man who had rescued her was the exact opposite of the Governor, he was a young man of about twenty and had a deep golden color for his hair which fell to his shoulders. He had piercing blue eyes and a perfectly shaped mouth, which was when Wendy caught a glimpse of herself.

She blushed, her once pretty light blue dress was now clinging to her and was transparent. She couldn't even imagine what her hair looked like and blushed even deeper at the thought of being nearly naked in front of such a man.

The man immediately noticed her concern and twisted around to give her some sort of privacy, "My name is John Smith, I'm sorry for the way Governor Ratcliffe treated you. We normally don't toss out every guest we come across."

Wendy snorted indelicately, "Yes, well seeing as how I am a witch, you might want to be more careful around me." She snapped. The man flinched, "I am sorry for that." Wendy sighed and wrung her hair out. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, you did just save me from drowning." She admitted with a smile.

John chuckled, "I forgot to ask, what's your name?" he asked. Wendy froze as she remembered that she had no idea where she was, "I'm Wendy Moira Angela Darling and I was hoping you could tell me where I am." She said, admiring his profile. "You mean you don't know?" asked John sounding surprised.

Wendy wished she could look him in the eye, but couldn't because he was still facing away from her. "Well I wouldn't ask, if I didn't know." She said wryly. John became quiet, "You're in the New World, we're going to call this land Virginia." He said reverently while Wendy felt a chill creep up her bones and it wasn't from the water."And what's the year?" she asked, afraid of the answer. John paused, "Why, it's the year 1607."

**I hope you liked it! And I have to admit it took me forever to write the first chappie! Anyway I wanted to write Wendy and John together, so I kinda glossed the beginning so I apologize for that. Please, please review!**


End file.
